Mi yo en el espejo 2
by 1AishiteruAnime1
Summary: A los dos años de que Rin Kagamine fuera "traicionada" por Len a darse cuenta que mantubo una corta relacion con quien resulto ser su hermano, decide ir a Inglaterra para conseguir trabajo, solo para derse cuenta que trabaja para Len!


_**Hola! Bien, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Valentina (los de YouTube al fin lo saben :O) Pero en era más conocida como "1AishiteruAnime1" xD. Bueno, en YouTube, me dedicaba a subir fanfics de Len x Rin. Lamentablemente, por problemas, como el tiempo, tuve que dejar mi cuenta ;m; Pero espero que en Fanfiction me vaya mejor ^^ . Bien para los que no sepan de que va la historia les dejare los Links de los caps. Que están en YouTube ya que los empezare a subir desde donde quede. Los que me siguieron desde YouTube, les agradezco mucho que sigan mi historia, me hace muuuuy feliz. Pues bueno, aclaro que nunca había subido nada a Fanfiction, asi que soy principiante (sean amables conmigo xD) Pues, ya sin más relleno comencemos con la historia. Este sería el cap. 4 pero en Fanfiction lo pondré como el primero.**_

_**Porfavor para los que no han visto los capítulos, no lean este sin leer los que tengo en youtube por que no entenderán nada x.x Gracias! :D**_

_**Link de los capítulos: user/1AishiteruAnime1**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empecé a trabajar con Len en su mansión, ya me acostumbre al ambiente, las personas que me rodean y las tareas diarias que tengo que hacer y a qué hora pasa todo. Comienzo levantándome a las siete de la mañana, tomo mi desayuno con Mikuo, me arreglo, me ducho y a las ocho estoy lista para ir a la mansión, llegando allá a las nueve (si, su mansión queda muy lejos) En fin, a las nueve estoy en la puerta, entro, subo por las grandes escaleras y voy a una habitación queda sumamente lejos (tuvieron que enseñarme el camino más de una vez) cómoda y grande para lo que estoy acostumbrada, donde me encuentro con IA y Kaiko, quienes me reciben siempre alegrando el principio del día. Kaiko sigue siendo igual de tímida, pero he logrado que me tenga más confianza, IA siempre tan alegre, infantil y graciosa, diciendo muchas veces cosas que no entiendo, pero la aprecio mucho. Ambas me pasan mi uniforme, me lo pongo, y Kaiko termina de arreglarme los últimos detalles, me despido de IA y Kaiko que también deben hacer sus propias cosas y me dirijo a la puerta más grande y llamativa de la mansión (sin contar con la de la entrada principal) la de la habitación de Len. Toco antes de entrar para encontrarme con Len sentado en su cama y en frente a KuroNeko sentado en un sofá. La verdad, me dan escalofríos estar cerca de Kuro, pero con el paso de los días, he podido ignorarlo. Doy un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, me inclino y digo.

-Bueno días Len, buenos días Kuro.

-Buenos Días Rin~-me dice con una sonrisa Len. Mientras que Kuro, simplemente me mira como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a mi presencia, pero que aún no le agradase yo y dice un simple y desgastado "Hola…"

-Estás listo?-pregunto a Len, quien asiente con la cabeza aun sonriendo, Kuro se para de malas ganas y se dirige a la puerta.

-Oh ya te vas?-pregunta Len.

-Sí, tengo que ir a donde… tu sabes-dice moviendo su mano en forma de despedia sin mirarlo.

Todos los días Kuro dice lo mismo, me pregunto, que es ese lugar a que siempre va y que solo Len sabe que es, además, Kuro no trabaja aquí, según Kaiko, dijo que el llego a los doce años, y ya debe tener dieciocho igual que Len, no se sabe si son parientes o algo asi, la verdad, no sé nada acerca de su relación, solo sé que son amigos muy apegados y unidos. A veces me entran ganas de preguntarle a Len, pero algo me dice que es mejor no preguntar. Además, solo quiero alejarme de Kuro, después de la amenaza que me hiso.

Len se alista y se pone un traje, me sorprende lo mucho que uno puede cambiar en dos años, hace dos años solo éramos unos niños de 16 y ahora ya mayores de edad trabajando. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero no me atrevo, además… después de lo que Rinto y Lenka me dijeron… a veces no quiero seguir trabajando aquí.

Pero ese día, cuando lleve un mes… mi curiosidad me llevo más de un problema.

Len ya listo de dirige a su oficina.

Los digo unos pasos más atrás de él, caminamos como por un minuto y llegamos a su oficina. Él se sienta en su escritorio en que hay sobre él; un teléfono, una impresora y un gran ordenador con unos papeles desordenados. Mientras que yo me quedo a un lado de la puerta, trayéndolo lo que me pide o ayudándolo con cualquier cosa. Además de que a pesar de que sea incomodo por nuestra conexión de sangre y de que fuimos pareja, tratamos de establecer una conversación… pero, desde ese dia aprendí que… no debo involucrarme con los asuntos de Len…

FLASHBACK

Después de una pequeña charla con Len acerca de Miku, Kaito y los demás, mi curiosidad me llevo a preguntar

-Ne, Len. Tu familia gana mucho dinero, pero aunque te conozco hace años y ahora trabajo aquí, no sé de qué es la empresa de tus padres—digo de nuestros padres.

-No es nada fuera de lo normal, es algo muy común, por eso ganamos mucho-respondio mientras escribía en su ordenador.

-Tu…habías estado antes en Inglaterra?.

-Despues de que me fui a los 8 años viví hasta los 14 aquí, fui a Japón estuve contigo y luego volví.

-Ya veo—*debería preguntar más?, no es como si fuera algo normal conversar con el… pero aún tengo muchas dudas*-Rinto y Lenka viven aquí?-pregunte

Dejo de escribir y me miro un poco sorprendido.

-Por qué? Te topaste con ellos?

-NO NO NO NO! So-solo que no los he visto desde que se marcharon de Japón—Mi cara cambio radicalmente de humor… el solo recordar el que Len se fue me dolía. Solo me quedo con la cabeza baja intentando recuperarme *ESO YA PASO! YA LO SUPERASTE! Len solo es un hermano… aunque nuestra relación sea extraña, tu solo has tu trabajo* Me decía.

-Que te ocurre Rin?—Dijo Len parándose de su escritorio dirigiéndose a mí. Cuando vi que se me acercaba, levante la cabeza y sonreí y dije "Nada, estoy bien". Pero, lo que dije no sirvió de nada. Len me conoce desde que nací… es imposible mentirle a él sin que se dé cuenta. El solo se quedó ahí mirándome apenado, como si se sintiese culpable *Cambia de tema* Realmente no quiero hablar de ello, de todos modos para qué? Lo que paso ya paso, conversarlo ahora no arreglaría nada. Además, me recuerda una traición de Len cuando yo confiaba en él.

Instintivamente camine a paso rápido por la oficina para buscar un tema de conversación y me encontré con una foto.

Dos adultos, sonriendo, mujer de pelo rubio liso que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, hombre de pelo rubio con el pelo riso y un pequeño moño, de la mano con dos niños que logro reconocer como Rinto y Lenka…además de que la mujer está embarazada.

Sin entender pregunto "Que demonios es esto?"

Esas personas no eran nuestros padres, no sé quiénes eran, supongo que eran los padres de Rinto y Lenka, pero…la mujer está embarazada…¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay algún otro pariente que no conozca? ¿Qué es todo esto? No entendía nada.

Len no respondía, solo bajo la cabeza, tome la fotografía en mis manos y volvi a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más fuerte.

-No tiene importancia de todos modos-dijo Len

-Claro que la tiene… Esos niños son Rinto y Lenka no? ES ALGO QUE VER CON NUESTRA FAMILIA, NECESITO SABER QUE PASA.

-Que tiene de malo esa foto?

-Que la madre de nuestros primos está embarazada… de quién? Hay alguien que no conozco?!

No respondió, solo se dirigió a su escritorio. Que le pasaba? Bueno, no digo que yo reaccione bien, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas y solo no quería creer que en habían más secretos en esta familia de la cual pertenezco pero a la vez no. Al darme cuenta como había actuado y de que le había levantado la voz a Len solo me quede cabizbaja y para pronunciar un apenas oíble "perdón".

Cuando ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde me dispuse a ir a la habitación de IA y Kaiko a cambiarme y dejar mi uniforme guardado para mañana. Me retiro de la habitación de Len, una vez que ya estoy lista me dispongo a irme a casa, pero, cuando iba pasando por el extenso jardín desde la entrada principal a la salida vi Kuro, no lo pude ver bien, el día se nublo. Estaba parado frente un gran árbol en cual tenía flores en las raíces *Una tumba?* pensé, me acerque un poco para ver, pero me detuve en seco al percatarme que kuro se dio cuenta de mis presencia.

-Que haces espiando a las personas?-dijo sin mirarme, solo estaba ahí, mirando el árbol.

-Ehehehe, bueno es solo que te vi…algo triste y… no se, lo siento-dije bajando la cabeza.

-Oye, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Eh, Si?!- qué raro, su tono de voz era mas sutil, no se escuchaba amenazador o algo por el estilo.

-Tu, harías lo que fuera por estar con Len?

-Eh? Creo que no entiendo su pregunta-respondí, que clase de pregunta era esa?

-Len te gusta tanto como para hacer lo que sea para estar con él?

-Len no me gusta, él es mi—

-hermano, lo sé, pero se, que tarde o temprano te va a gustar de nuevo… y cuando eso pase, quiero saber si estas dispuesta a tomar riegos para poder estar a su lado. No como hace unos años, que simplemente lo dejaste ir.

-No pu-puedo responder eso, digo no me gusta…Y COMO VAS A SABER SI ME VA A GUSTAR EN EL FUTURO?- que le pasaba? Estaba con una expresión algo angustiosa. Él no es así, o por lo menos no conmigo.

-Solo lo sé, es fácil ver que ustedes están entrelazados más que por un lazo de sangre…-comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, cuando paso al lado mío susurro- Solo cuida bien de el ¿ok?...

Luego de eso, me dirigí a casa, pensando en un montón de cosas, no entendía, estaba tan involucrada en esa casa, esa de hecho es MI familia, pero aun así, no sé nada de ella.

Cuando llegue al apartamento de Mikuo, me encontré con que él estaba sacando unas maletas *¿Qué diablos-?* me acerque a él y le dije:

-Que pasa Mikuo?, te vas de viaje?

-No!- lo vi a los ojos, estaba enojado, muy enojado…que paso? Acaso… se iba de la casa?

-Te vas de aquí?!-pregunte angustiada, solo para después quedarme en shock con su respuesta.

-No…-tomo por lo menos tres maletas me las puso bruscamente en el pecho y las agarre instintivamente con los brazos sin entender-TU…te vas de aquí.

*¿Qué?*

_Fin del capítulos 4… 1….4…1 a pos fin del capítulo xDD_

_Espero le haya gustado y ojala este más tiempo en fanfiction, perdón si el capítulo fue muy corto o muy lento a veces… ya se pondrá mejor ;D eso por ahora._

_Rin x Len 4 ever!_


End file.
